An Endless Cinderella Story
by cAnDy-Q's
Summary: Being an outcast she was at Hogwarts,a former graduate decides to change her crown title.She's now 'BOSS' at work and life's going as plan.But her past comes to strike her and before she realises it,she's in a Fairy Tale book with her nemesis...Literally.
1. It all started… Once Upon A Time

(A/N: Nothing really.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the things you don't recognize…other than that they belong to the lovely author, J.K Rowling.

I start here!!!

====================================

Chapter 1: It all started… Once Upon A Time _(**This is suppose to be a short chapter)**_****

'It all started once upon a time, with a girl named Cinderella, her two mean stepsisters, and their mother.

They always made Cinderella work… every day, all the time. They never let them borrow their clothes to her, or helped her, or even let her go anywhere except when they shop they made her hold the bags.

Now you would think how about Cinderella's Father? But he died and got stuck with the ugly cruel sisters and a vicious mother. She was very unlucky. Cinderella was a beautiful, intelligent, hard working, kind girl. But her stepmother and sisters really did not care. 

And one day, there was ball held by the prince. Actually his mother held it. He didn't want the ball but his mother and father insisted that it was time he got married and that every young lady in the kingdom would come to the ball. So the invitations were past to every house, including Cinderella's.

The next day, you would hear a screech by her sisters' screams. 

Then her mother said ' What is all this noise!!!' 

Then one of the stepsisters said excitedly: ' Mother, there is going to be a ball held by the prince. And they want every young lady of age 20 to 24 to go!!'

'Can we go?' said the other. 

'Yes. Yes of course, now when is it darling?' Said their mother.

'According to their letter it is tonight at 6!' responded Anastasia.

' Well we must start today!!!' called off her mother---' 

Mrs. Evans heard snoring. Then she realized it was coming from her daughter, Lily Jane Evans. Mrs. Evans smiled and said ' Have a good night rest my darling daughter.' 

===Age 23===

'Bring!! Bring!! Bring!!' the alarm clock went on, then a groan. 'Not now!!! –WOAH!!' She landed on the ground. BAAM!!! 'Does this have to happen every time?' Lily groaned.

'Apparently, yes its because you always sleep late watching chick flicks, her room mate and friend said, and it's the same one every day!! TITANIC'

Lily is a pretty girl with red bright hair, so bright you would notice anywhere. She also had emerald green eyes most men would fall for. She used glasses, not thick ones but thin, with a mini gold trim around them, that made her look sophisticated. But really she was a fun loving girl that is 5'6.

She had a curved body. She also is really studious but not always.

In the other hand her roommate Ellie Daniels had golden hair and sort of auburn. She had baby blue eyes, which made her look beautiful. She is 5'6 also and every guy adores her.

'It apparently is really good, and do you know that Jack, shouldn't have died in the end?'

'Yes, because you think he is incredibly HOT' said Ellie Daniels. Lily started to give her a smack on the back but missed. SILENCE. She brushed her teeth and then when to the kitchen.

'You have work you know, why aren't you there?' asked Lily while she was putting fruit loops in her cereal bowl.

'That's because, my best friend is my boss, we go to work together, and you know I'm just waiting right now.' Ellie said sarcastically.

'Oh Yeah!!!  I am your boss, aren't I? Um, we are going to be late right? Yeah anyways, well if I'm the boss than, why do I have to worry?' said Lily.

'Do we have to go through this again? Firstly, it's because I am an employee, you also have a boss, and if I'm late and you as my boss don't do anything, people will be getting ideas that it doesn't matter if I'm late. Now HURRY UP… Oh… just let me do that for you' Ellie murmured an incantation to Lily's cereal bowl.

'What did you do?' asked Lily clueless.

'If you were ever paying attention in charm class at HOGWARTS, year 6, you would have known that this incantation will never let something inside something drop to the floor,' stated Ellie, 'and let's go!!!' Ellie pulled Lily to her room and made Lily change into an outfit.

'You finished yet? We are so late.' Said Ellie.

'Yes I am, for goodness sake its only 7:30. 30 minutes till work, so relax… BREATH' said Lily calmly.

'Okay, I'm breathing but that doesn't mean we don't have to go now. It's a 25 minute drive!!!' said Ellie.

'Yes I know, so lets go now.' Lily said reaching for her coat.

'Finally.' Muttered Ellie. 

====25 minutes later====

Soon they arrived to the fashion designer store. Lily and Ellie were fashion designers. Big ones. They're famous in the company, because without them, it would be out of business. 'See? We are here.' They jumped out of the car and started to walk towards the building. Lily was walking but Ellie was running fast to the building. But then suddenly, she bumped into a person. Then she felt hot burning coffee on her sweatshirt. 'OWWW!' screamed Lily. Then she heard a voice. 'Are you okay? I am so sorry. I was in a rush and…are you okay?' Lily opened her eyes and saw a 6'1 man with black untidy hair. It reminded her of an old nemesis, she despised so much of.

**Flash Back In HOGWARTS**

'Evans, what are you doing here? No geeks are suppose to be here.' Said a maurauder, apparently it was James Potter.

'You are not suppose to be here anyways, it's past 10 and you know you're not suppose to be out of the common room.' Lily said.

'Well, what are you doing here? If I'm not suppose to be here, then you aren't!!'

'Well I---'

'Evans? Potter? What are you doing out of bed?' said a very mad Professor McGonagall.

'Uh…' They said in the same time.

'No explanations, Detention both of you tomorrow!!

**End Of Flash Back**

'Yeah I'm okay, um…what's your name?' asked Lily. 'Oh, My name is James Potter.'

I no this chapter is short, its suppose to be. Well. Please Review!!!! Thank You!!!!

~*~ATLANTICA92~*~


	2. A Strange Thing

A/N: Please, I would love you to review!!! But that don't mean I wouldn't want to update, of course not. LOL)

**__**

**_Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this again? I know I did not create the characters you know, but I did in fact create the plot and the characters you do not know of._**

**__**

-Chapter 2: A Strange Thing

James POV

'WAH… WAH… What?' Now Lily felt a little dazed. Then she collapsed on the floor. '_What did I do?' _thought James. Then he immediately got to the floor and tried to help her up. _'This woman is light… What does she eat? Feathers?' _asked James to himself. He picked her up and that's when Ellie came.

'What are you doing? Lily doesn't need your help, JAMES POTTER!!!! She didn't like you in HOGWARTS, she doesn't like you now, and probably never, now let go of her before I smack you down.' Ellie Shouted, who didn't really know that Lily just fainted. Then James almost let go of her. Did he hear correctly? Lily…Evans? No Maybe another Lily. But whom else do I know that is named Lily in _HOGWARTS who didn't like him? Because there was nobody who hated him, but Ellie Daniels, Roxanne Davis, and None other than Lily Evans. It couldn't be Lily Evans, the most ugliest, chubbiest, clumsiest, smelliest, certainly heaviest, outcast in the whole entire Universe!!! Why in the other hand, this 'LILY' is the most beautiful, most slender, maybe not that clumsy, _He sniffed her, _the most scented, certainly light, woman in the whole universe. As you can see, there was a big difference._

'Excuse me who are you?' asked James politely. He thought she looked like someone… but nah…

'Stop That. Okay? You know who I am. You always played pranks on Lily and Me!!' Ellie Screamed. Almost everyone was looking at her now.

'Very bad temper… I like, it's cute.' He said seductively. Some things never change. Especially James Potter. The bachelor, very handsome, sexy, cool, slick, but a player. He had black messy hair, a pair of glasses but don't you think they looked nerdy; because he really looked…you know more, how do you say it? Yeah, HOT. Hilarious, Optimistic, Tremendous. He was 6 feet and 1 inch tall. He had an eight pack, and he is a fully power trained AUROR. How cool was he? VERY. 

'Stop it James, you know it's me. Ellie Daniels. And the person you are holding is your arch nemesis, Lily Jane Evans. When you get a shock just don't drop her. I don't want her dead, or you will be.' Said Ellie sternly, just like Professor McGonnagal.

He almost let her go at that fact but what Ellie said made him nervous. It wasn't that she said she would kill him if he dropped her it was the fact that he, the great James Potter, didn't know it was THEE Lily Evans that he thought was beautiful. It just didn't seem right, firstly was that she looked nothing like Lily… except her emerald eyes. 

'Oh… uh… yeah sure.' He put her down slowly. Then he saw her eyes open up, her eyes were in shock. But still she didn't say anything, but suddenly she spoke.

'Potter? What are you doing here? After all these years, you turn up somewhere.' Lily said slowly but meaningful. She just didn't know why he was here. She despised him so much when she was at HOGWARTS.

'Well, Evans you bumped into me!!! And I have to admit, you are looking quite nicely.' James said wriggling his eyebrows.

'Well, pity, after all these years, I thought you were at ST-MUNGOS' seeing how you are 23 and you still believe you are 7!!! And take off your smile you look awfully… HORNY!!' Lily said. Her eyes were just staring at James.

'Same temper, my, my, how years have gone by, you still don't know how to control your passionate feelings over me, I knew somewhere in that deep dark hole in your heart, I know you know you love me.' Calmly said James.

'Potter? In a million years. I have to get to work because I'm the boss. So if you don't mind, I have to go.' She said walking towards the fashion designer company.

'Wait, _you _are the boss of this company? I can't believe it' he said outraged.

'Well, that's who I am, the boss, you know, I hire, or fire people, and help them. That's what I do I guess, oh yeah, I also make designs for clothes, my employees make them to and then give them to me to choose which ones are good, and each week I pay them 20 galleons.' Lily said rubbing her filed nails to her chest.

'This is great will you hire my cousin's friend? She's really great at designing.' He said.

'Me? Do a favour for you, never, but I guess I need more employees. Tell her she could come by at 12 at CHATEAU, it's a new restaurant. Then I want to see her best skills. Bye, bye, for now' Lily left with a wave and went to her company.

'Mysterious, she is' mumbled James.

===After the meeting with James' cousin's friend===Lily's POV===

Lily looked forward to getting home. She met her arch nemesis James Potter, her favorite shirt, she just bought had gotten spilled by coffee, she just hired a designer who happened to be one of James' cousin's friends, her day at work was so boring she nearly slept on her desk. Will the day go any worse? Yes, and it had more to come. Because she walked into a bookshop, where her nemesis stood.

'Great might as well be on the way to the cliff, I cannot go through this day any longer. But I can't I need to stay strong. Hmmm, what is this book? It looks cool!!!' she said.

'Yes this book is cool. This is a storybook filled with Fairy Tales, each, and every one. But the thing is that--' There was noise outside that caught her attention, James was talking to a bunch of dimwitted girls who were practically head over heals for him and were shrieking. The storekeeper was just talking as if nothing happened, but Lily wasn't listening.

'So are you going to buy it? It is worth it you know' said the storekeeper.

'Yes, in fact I will buy it. I haven't read any of these stories since I was young, thanks.'

'You welcome, just remember what I said to you' said the storekeeper. Lily didn't know what he was talking about but said 'sure'

Lily was going back home, finally. The first thing she was going to do was read the book she bought. She didn't know why but she was eager. Lily finally went to her and her friend's living room. She opened the light, sat down and started to look for Cinderella. She had found it, and started to read it but suddenly the story disappeared and then a short verse popped up. She read it carefully.

'I step into another world,

Where I am else but me,

I step into another shoe

A person in this story

Take me to another world

One I truly wish I'd Grant

I say these words, 

Hear Me as I chant.'

Then all of a sudden the book was glowing, bright. Then… 'AHHH!!!' Lily shouted. Then there was a quiet, quiet silence. No One was there. But there was a knock. Who was it? James Potter. The door swung open as he walked in. 'Evans? Where are you I need you now!!!'

James walked into the living room and saw the book. It was open, so he read the verse. 'Weird' he thought. The book started to glow again. James got sucked into the book and the book closed. Where were they? They were somewhere else. Maybe in the shoes of the story CINDERELLA.


	3. The Room

(A/N: My life was boring I have no excuse... I'm really sorry though.)

**__**

**_Chapter 3-I'm NOT Cinderella Nor Are You Prince Charming_**

What just happened? Why am I in this disgustingly dirty place with doors to lead other places??? Thought Lily. Then she saw another flash of yellow bright light. Someone with black messy hair, 6'1 dropped on the floor. Lily looked closer and saw James. 'Why must every time I go somewhere, I always end up with this Pathetic Looser? It's really getting on my nerves and I'm beginning to think this is a very bad Nightmare.' Lily said lamely.

'Well, nice to see you too. I wouldn't want to be stuck with you either…Looser' He said lazily.

'Oh that's SO mature. Anyways Never mind it doesn't matter that we are stuck in a grimy place!!! I am going somewhere else, thank you very much!' Lily said she straightened herself and walked towards door and opened it. It looked like another room, but she stepped in anyways. 'Hey!!!' her shout was faint.

'Evans? Where are you?' He walked towards the door where Lily was. He stepped inside but nothing else was there…

The Real World

Ellie was on her way to her flat and was dialing on her cell. But the answer machine was on. So she left a message. 'Lily? Are you there? Pick up if you are. I need to know where you are. James' cousin is messing up. First I tried to be nice, and then she was getting so annoying, because she was asking me questions for everything!!! What have you been drinking when you hired her? Anyways, if I have to spend another day with her, I won't be alive the next day, so Bye, I'm coming upstairs.' Ellie swore that if she heard anymore whining from Alexia (James' Cousin's Friend) she would make Lily fire Alexia so fast before she could've said 'Why?' She went to the living room and saw a book lying on the floor. She flipped through the book and she started to read The Princess and The Pea. Along the way as she was reading, the verse popped up. She read the awkward paragraph and the book started to glow very, very bright and with a shriek from Ellie, she was trapped in the book. Maybe she'll stay there for an hour, a day, a week, a month, a year, a decade, or forever…

I have to go Bye! Sorry its too short


End file.
